


Romantic Date Plans Gone Wrong

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, BottomClark2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Like it says on the tin, any romantic plans Bruce and Clark have had of late have just gone wrong for one reason, or another. That doesn't stop them from trying again of course.This fic was written via pinch-hitting for the event Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange. The prompt was #6 "Romantic date plans gone wrong". Also used was the prompts from BottomClark2021 of Day 34 "Adoption" and "Pet".
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021





	Romantic Date Plans Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JusticePlague](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/gifts).



Clark had  _ finally _ worked up the courage to ask Bruce on a second date. Sure the billionaire had been the one to ask him on that first date, but while they’d both enjoyed their outing neither had tried making plans for a second one. He’d worried that it was because Bruce was having second thoughts, or that it had all been an elaborate ruse for one of his missions. But then wouldn’t he have just told Clark  _ that; _ Clark wasn’t so sure.

  
  


Well, now as he waited for him to answer his phone at the Manor, he worried at his bottom lip. On the second ring he almost,  _ almost _ hung up the phone. On the third ring his finger reached to press the end call button when he heard a little snick followed by a British accent.

  
  


“Hello, you’ve reached the Wayne residence; Alfred Pennyworth speaking. How may I be of service?”

  
  


Oh. Right! Bruce  _ wouldn’t _ be the one to answer. Not the house phone anyway. But he also  _ didn’t _ want to disturb Bruce if he were cowl deep in some investigation, or actually getting some well deserved rest.

  
  


“Hi, Alfred, it’s uh, me, Clark… is Bruce available?”

  
  


“Hello Master Clark, I am  _ surprised _ that you did not call Master Bruce on his direct line.”

  
  


“I didn’t want to… to disturb him, if he was asleep, or, well, busy.”

  
  


“How considerate of you, sir. Master Bruce is available and just sat down for a cuppa. I shall let him know you’re on the line, sir.”

  
  


“Th-thank you, Alfred.”

  
  


It was only a matter of seconds, perhaps a minute or two when a deep rich voice came over the phone.

  
  


“Hello, Clark. What did you need?”

  
  


He almost said  _ you, _ but took a steadying breath. “I dunno that its a need; I called ta ask ya a question.”

  
  


“Go on.”

  
  


“Didya maybe wanna go on a second date?” He closed his eyes as he asked, his heart thumping wildly against his chest as he waited for the inevitable rejection. 

  
  


“Thought you’d never ask.”

  
  


His eyes shot wide open. “What?”

  
  


Bruce chuckled over the telephone. “Maybe I should have been more direct, but I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

  
  


“I… I wasn’t…  _ uncomfortable, _ Bruce.”

  
  


“When and where did you want to have this second date, Clark?”

  
  


He hadn’t expected him to agree so easily. Had Bruce really just been waiting for him to ask? If he’d asked weeks ago, would he have gotten the same answer; well there was no use overthinking it.

  
  


“How about the park across from Wayne Enterprises. The one with the most gargoyles?” He knew the less Bruce was out of Gotham, the better for him. Besides, Bruce had come to Metropolis for their first date. And Clark, well, he was Superman. If something was happening anywhere in the world, it wouldn’t take him too long to get to where he was needed.

  
  


“So, a picnic then?”

  
  


“Yes. I’ll bring a basket with me.”

  
  


“Are you going to cook?”

  
  


“Hey, I learned everything I know from Ma. I may not be near as good as her, but my cooking’s pretty decent.”

  
  


“Has to be better than mine, other than a mean grilled steak.”   


They shared a laugh before ending the call with each other. Bruce had Batman plans and Clark had to finish an article for the Daily Planet.

True to their plans for a picnic lunch at the park across from the Wayne Enterprises building, Bruce and Clark met there.

Together they took out the picnic blanket and sat it down on the short grass surrounded by shrubs and flowers and sat up against one of the oldest trees in the park.

With the tall shrubs, they were hidden from view of the rest of the park. Bruce had chosen a place where there were neither picnic tables, nor a place that children would frequent. The swing sets and sandboxes were on the opposite side of the park.

Of course it was closing in on the evening when most parents would be making dinner at home.

Clark glanced around and cocked his head, listening. “There doesn’t seem to be many folk here.”

“It’s why I picked this time,” Bruce smirked as he pulled out the salads and the sandwiches. Each sandwich instead of being between two slices of bread consisted of a cucumber cut in half with meat between the two parts.

Clark chuckled. “Still on a health kick?”

“You know the reasons why, but it’s also delicious. Not the cucumber sandwiches my father ate, which are also good during the galas, but these are good too.”

Clark took out the pie, “Well, least we got my ma’s blueberry pie for dessert.”

“Of which I can only take a very thin slice.”

“Com’on Bruce, ya can eat more than a l’il slice. If ya dun got no bread, there should be room for at least two l’il slices.”

“Maybe.”

Clark grinned and picked up the sandwich that consisted of no bread. He bit into it and groaned.

Bruce’s eyes widened and he swallowed down what he’d been chewing on. Licked his lips and muttered, “Fuck, Clark, if you keep making those sounds I’ll have to take you right here and now.”

Clark’s face heated up. “Bruce! We  _ can’t. _ We’re in public!”

“Semi-public,” the man pointed out.

“Well, you can wait until we’re somewhere private before bending me over.” He took another bite of the food in his hands and tried to avoid making sounds of appreciation.

“You’d let me?”

He blinked and gave a slow nod, avoiding looking anywhere but at Bruce while he felt the other man staring at him.

They both turned their heads as the bushes rustled and a huge dog leaped at them. One of its paws landed in the pie and another knocked over one of the goblets, soaking the blanket.

Clark, although he had superspeed was too slow to stop the dog from biting into the cucumber between Bruce’s hands.

In fact, Clark himself was so startled, half of what was between his own cucumber bun slipped between the pieces and fell on his shirt and khakis.

Neither of them moved as they watched the dog hungrily mow down the food it had stolen.

Clark didn’t see a collar and it’s ribs could be seen a bit too prominently.

If it were a rabid animal, then he had to get it away from Bruce. He placed his hand around its neck and pointed at Bruce’s tie. Because of course Bruce always wore a tie on dates. Even picnics.

Without a word, Bruce handed over his tie, as if knowing without speaking what Clark was after.

Clark placed the tie around the dog's neck and stood up. He waited till it was done with its food even as Bruce backed away.

“We need to take this gal to a vet. See if there’s anything wrong with it.”

“Yeah. If there’s not, looks like we’ve got ourselves a pet.”

Clark wasn’t about to argue with that. It was so obviously a stray and one that had been abandoned, or whose owner died. The latter would be somewhat less heartbreaking, but there were some humans that were asshole enough to just abandon their pet.

Bruce got everything into the picnic basket, if not one of the nearby trash cans.

Talk about a date gone wrong. They hadn’t even finished half their meal.

Clark sighed. “I guess we dun get none of Ma’s blueberry pie.”

“You can always fly back for one of her pies.”

“Yeah.”

Bruce led him to his car. Clark sat in the back keeping the dog from trying to escape, or potentially biting Bruce.

Using the GPS, Bruce located the nearest vet clinic that was still open so late. They were only open for another fifteen minutes, but Bruce offered them triple the emergency fee to take care of the dog that had found its way into their picnic date.

“We’ll run some tests. However the best we can do is keep the dog in quarantine for a couple of weeks until we know more.”

Clark took hold of Bruce’s hand. “Thank you. If… if she doesn’t have rabies, we’d like to adopt her.”

Bruce nodded in agreement.   
  
“Aww, you two are so sweet. Let’s hope for a good diagnosis and get her some food and water while we wait.”

Bruce turned to Clark. “While we wait, we do have  _ work _ to do.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, reluctant to leave the poor pooch, but let his date lead him out of the clinic and to his car.

“That surely ruined the mood.”

“It did,” Clark sighed.

“And now you’ll only be thinking of the dog.”

“Snickerdoodle.”

“Right, you’ll only be thinking about Snickerdoodle. Wait, why Snickerdoodle? You couldn’t think of something better than that?”

Clark frowned. “She’s the color of a snickerdoodle and they’re amazing.”

“Fine. Snickerdoodle it is. So, shall we make our third date the day we go retrieve our dog?”

“You still want to date?”

“Yes, Clark. It’s not your fault our date was interrupted.”

“Even though I’m not in the mood?”

Bruce leaned over, not having turned the engine on yet and placed a hand on Clark’s shoulder and caught Clark’s chin in his other.

“I’m respectful of my partner's wishes, Clark. It’s not like I can’t rub one out in the shower if I need to.”

“Bruce!”   
  
“Clark, when you’re ready, you’re ready. I didn’t expect you to put out on a first or second date anyway.”

“Oh.” He buckled his seatbelt. “I would have… with you.”

“Well, now we’ll have to wait until our third date.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Clark’s mouth before buckling in himself and taking off toward the manor where they could both change.

* * *

Two weeks passed and in that time Batman and Superman had stopped a nuclear disaster from happening due to Lex Luthor’s machinations. Unfortunately as always Luthor found a way to slip the age old plausible deniability card and wound up back in his LexCorp tower and not sitting behind a damn cell.

Bruce and Clark’s pinkies held each others as they entered the vet clinic.

“What is the diagnosis?” Bruce asked of the head veterinarian.

“Good. She’s gained weight and has shown no sign of deterioration or any other of the varied signs of being rabid. So you’re good to take her home.”

Clark felt the tension in his shoulders seep out as he grinned. “I’m so glad Snickerdoodle is going to be okay.”

“Have a name for her already I see.”

Bruce nodded. “Clark here insisted on naming her. We’ve got everything she’ll need back home.”

After paying the vet, Clark placed the collar and leash on Snickerdoodle. Brushed his hand down her back and scratched behind one of her ears.

She licked him and followed them out to the car where she stuck her head out, tongue lolling as Bruce drove back to the manor.

Once Snickerdoodle had a nice meal of T-bone steak and had settled down in her new bed in the living room Clark turned to Bruce.

“Where’s Alfred?”

“Visiting one of his wartime buddies.”

“Oh…,” Clark grinned and took hold of Bruce’s hand. He led him to where he knew the man’s den was and pushed him down into his office chair.

Bruce arched a brow. “What are you doing Clark?”

He straddled Bruce’s lap and shifted where he sat, rubbing his suit clad ass against Bruce’s suit clad crotch.

Bruce growled, “Don’t tease me, Clark.”

“And what are you going to do about it, B?” He lowered his head to whisper against Bruce’s ear even as he moved his hands between them to undo both their zippers.

Clark stood up to shimmy out of his pants, under which he wore a red jockstrap. He pulled Bruce’s cock out of his boxers and flicked his wrist.

Bruce’s head tilted back as he let out a sound of pleasure. “Fuck!”

“That’s the plan, B.” He reached into a drawer behind him and pulled out a small tube of lube. “Knew you’d have some lying around.”

“Bet you used your x-ray vision.”

“Mhn. Had to go where the lube was. Not that I need it, but it’ll make it more comfortable for you.” He tore the package open with his teeth and poured it onto Bruce’s cock as he pumped his date in his other fist.

“Didn’t take you for a slut, Clark.”

_ “Good. _ Only my lover should know.”

“How many lovers have you had?”

“I can count them on one hand.”

“How many men, Clark?”

“Besides you?  _ Two.” _   


  
Bruce growled. “Who? I’ll destroy their careers.”

He chuckled and positioned himself to slowly impale himself on Bruce’s cock. It had been so long since he’d had a man inside him. His own fingers just didn’t do enough. “You really want to talk about other lovers now B?”

“No,” Bruce took hold of Clark’s hips and helped him bounce up and down. Faster. Harder. Deeper.

Clark placed his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and shuddered each time Bruce’s big fat cock hit  _ that _ perfect spot that sent pleasure shooting through Clark and making his prick ache.

“That’s it, Clark, so beautiful.”

“Bruce, you’re the beautiful one.”

Bruce guffawed at that and lifted a hand to tug on Clark’s hair. “Come for me, Clark,” he growled in Batman register against his ear.

Before Bruce’s free hand even reached Clark’s cock, Clark came. Making a mess of what clothes they both still wore.

Bruce grunted as Clark squeezed around him, but Clark had enough control not to squeeze too hard. Even if it had been awhile since he’d trained his own ass with various dildos and anal plugs.

Clark shuddered as he felt the hot splash of Bruce’s seed inside him. His head fell forward and pressed against Bruce’s forehead.

“I dun wanna move, B.”

“You’ll have to eventually.”

_ “Eventually.” _

**Author's Note:**

> There springs the eternal hope that you enjoyed your gift, JusticePlague.


End file.
